Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter nine
Chapter nine of Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals. Story Kit and Rey were being evaluated by their military superiors, and Rey already possessed military knowledge so they didn't have to worry about fast-forwarding her. When Kit and the Jungle-Aces got integrated, they've been subjected to a lot of tough trials: first their was hand-to-hand combat, then weapon and tool usage, and were now on pilot-training, Kit himself already knew what makes a plane tick and was currently in the midst of the flying tests, he succeeded in taking-off, maneuvering and landing in a P-40 Warhawk and was now undertaking his perhaps trickiest flying-lesson yet: landing a plane on an aircraft-carrier and then taking-off from it back to the airfield, and since the Warhawk wasn't designed for carrier-use, Kit and his fellow students (Jungle-Aces included) will be using the Fairey Firefly. Just a few minutes before it can begin, Ernie was seeing Kit looking out into the sky. "Hey Kit what's wrong?" he asks, "oh nothing Ernie, it's just Molly's been mourning the loss of her father cause it's Father's Day" Kit answers, "oh" Ernie whispered, he was dressed in the same cadet-uniform as Kit, "yeah, though Rey and I can relate of course, and she wants her mom to marry Baloo someday" Kit adds, Ernie was star-struck, so were the other Aces except Rey (all but Oscar also wore the same uniform, whereas Oscar wore a diplomat outfit since that seemed to be the safest military job anywhere, particularly when knowing what his mother's reaction would be), "don't you want her as a mother?" Sam asked, "a little" Kit admitted shyly, having her and Baloo as just caretakers was enough to him since he preferred being able to take care of himself, but knowing Kit, it would still be nice, "well, I hope you can handle all the rules and stuff they're bound to enforce once they do marry" Bert jokes, "oh haha" Kit retorts; if there was one thing good about being an orphan, it's that you don't have to obey any rules and feel like a slave, and Kit certainly enjoyed that. Then the general calls that it was time to start their flying-test and the teens (minus Oscar) get ready. Back at Higher-for-Hire, Rebecca had already booked a place for marriage, and rather untraditionally she proposes to Baloo with her wedding-ring that she got from her late husband. Molly of course was ecstatic that they were marrying after all. "Oh Baloo I was hoping you'd be my dad" she cheers, "you know I was gonna be your dad on the holiday after all" Baloo points out, "yeah well, I'd rather have you as a dad everyday for the rest of my life" she asserted, "I figured you would say that" Riven says, "so Becky, where are we gonna get married at? a church?" Baloo wondered, "nah, too traditional, I was thinking maybe here at Higher-for-Hire" Rebecca answers, "really? well I like it" Baloo cheers, "me too" Wildcat adds. Back at the air-force base, the cadets were prepping their assigned planes to take off for their trial, Rick Sky was also present to act as a guide for recruits (Kit and his friends still couldn't believe that, since last they heard he and his team disappeared for twenty-years delivering silver-blocks, however by pure luck Baloo found out they were all frozen in an iceberg the whole time, and after thawing them out while fending off the air-pirates Baloo fulfilled their long-overdue errand. Kit still wished he was there to see it all), and he'll be flying alongside in his signature biplane. "I still can't believe Rick will be teaching us" Felix notes through his radio to his friends. Before long Rick took off and that was the cadet's cue to fallow, one-by-one they wheeled to the runaway and sped up into the air, Kit being the third to do so, fallowed by Rey, Ernie came as the tenth, Bert came as the twelfth, Sam came as the twenty-fourth and Felix as the twenty-ninth, together they fallow Rick to the awaiting carriers just a mile offshore, and after Rick instructed them on what to do, the first cadet goes for it, but messes up by being a little too low: the wheels bump the boat's rear, causing the plane to land on its propeller and be spun around a bit, but makes it, the next also came in too low but pulls up in the nick of time, and now has to start over after the next participant, which was Kit, "okay, here goes" Kit says to himself: first he turns away before making a U-turn, deploys the landing-gear and tail-hook and as slow as possible he sticks the landing with no mistakes, "yes" he cheers, Rey executes a perfect one too right behind him after he parks, those who landed poorly are often towed by onboard cranes to the elevator to the hangar in the ship (and to clear the path for the next arrival), while those who backed off later attempt again after another, which can happen more than once until they finally get it, regardless if they got it right or wrong, Ernie slightly messed up by lowering himself so hard the tires were flattened, but at least he still made it, Bert pulled away after being too low, but gets it on his second try, Sam had his tail too low, causing his hook to miss its target and was forced to rotate himself to skid to a stop, he may have made it, but is going to be scheduled to retake the attempt another day, Felix messed up the same way: he was level, but his tail-wheel was a centimeter lower than supposed to be, causing him to bounce and just barely missed securing his hook on the very edge, but passes. After an hour or so, it was break-time so they can prepare to take-off. "Man I messed up badly, I thought for sure I was at the right latitude" Sam complains referencing his landing: his plane suffered a scrape beneath the tail, but luckily there was no serious damage, "speak for yourself, I landed way too hard I flattened my own wheels" Ernie remarks gesturing to his plane, which was hoisted in midair by a crane and having the wheels replaced, "I don't know about mine, cause I barely made it on my second try" Bert replies looking over to his plane which along with the others who fully succeeded were being inspected for possible mistakes, "I managed to get it on my first try" Kit informs, "yeah me too" Rey adds, "lucky" Sam groans jealously. A little while later came the take-off test, and needless to say just about everybody passed that test, though landing back at base was still easier said than done for some. Back at Higher-for-Hire, once military training ended for the day, Kit and Rey arrive to what looked like a party. "What's going here?" Rey asked, "well believe it or not girlie, Becky and me are getting married" Baloo answers, "for real?" Rey and Kit gasp, "oh yeah, all for you two, and Molly" Rebecca adds, Molly comes with what looks like a gift-card, "um, happy father's day my soon-to-be dad" she addressed handing the card to him, Baloo didn't even have to open it up, "aw thank you pigtails" he praised and hugs her making everyone go "aw" at. Stay tuned for Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter ten Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction